


Kiss It Better

by Pigeonations



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonations/pseuds/Pigeonations
Summary: When one falls, the other helps them up.When one hurts, the other is sure to kiss it better.





	Kiss It Better

"Stop crying, you big baby!”

Hanako’s distressed sobbing grew louder as Osana kneeled down in front of her and wiped the blood off of her knee with folded up paper towels. What started as a fun bicycle ride around the neighborhood quickly went awry as Hanako suddenly fell off of the curb, off her bike and into the street. Osana didn’t know whether to run back to alert Taro, or to take care of Hanako herself.  In a panic, Osana dragged Hanako back to her house, plopping her down in a chair in the kitchen and rushing to get her cleaned up.

“B-But...but..!” Hanako sniffed.

“But what?” Osana’s brow furrowed as she gently dabbed at a few leftover drops of blood.

“It hurts!” Hanako started crying again.

“Geez, will you shut it?! You’ve been crying since you fell!” Osana crumpled up the paper towel and tossed it aside. “I’ll be back...gimme a sec.”  She stood up and ran up the stairs.

Hanako wiped at her eyes and stretched out her leg, staring at her wound. She teared up again, biting her lip before she could start wailing out loud again.

Osana bounded back down the stairs, a brown bottle and more paper towels in one hand and a box of bandaids in the other. She kneeled back down in front of Hanako, dropping her items on the floor.

“Wh...what’s all that stuff for?” Hanako hiccuped.

“To make sure your knee doesn’t get all gross, duh!” Osana unscrewed the cap on the bottle and folded another paper towel, dipping it into the bottle. “My mom uses this junk on me all the time! Just...just be quiet, alright? It’s gonna hurt me more than it’s gonna hurt you.”

Hanako nodded, shaking a bit as she closed her eyes..

Osana pressed the paper towel to Hanako’s knee, grimacing a bit at the sudden shriek that followed. Hanako began crying again, if not harder than before.

“TAKE IT OFF! TAKEITOFFTAKEITOFFTAKEIT--”

“Shhh! _Shhhh!_ ” Osana shushed her, attempting to focus on cleaning the wound while making sure she didn’t go deaf.

“I _CAN’T!_ ” Hanako suddenly grabbed the sides of the chair, digging her tiny fingers into the wooden frame as she writhed around in pain. Osana took another paper towel and patted the surrounding area of her knee dry.

“You just skinned your knee! Stop yelling!” Osana hissed, opening her bright pink box of bandages.  Hanako began to quiet down as the pain subsided. She wiped her eyes again, her face a mess of tears and snot. When she opened her eyes, upon her knee was a pink polka dotted bandage. Osana gave her leg a reassuring pat before standing up again.

“You...you fixed it!”

“See? I can take care of you myself!” Osana proudly put her hands on her hips.

"Thanks, Osana!” Hanako smiled, admiring her new band aid.

“Go wipe your face! You look gross!”

Hanako frowned again. “But….”

“What now? I cleaned it, gave you a bandaid-- what else do I gotta do?”

“Kiss it better?”

“You want me to _what?!_ ” Osana’s eyes widened.

“My mommy does it all the time when I hurt myself!”

“S-So?” Osana’s face was beginning to turn red.

“Pretty please?” Hanako pouted.

Osana stared at the bandaid in fear, as if it would attack her.  She peered up at Hanako, who was still looked down at her with that pitiful look on her face.

“Tch--! Fine! Just don’t...don’t ever tell anybody, okay?!”

* * *

“Osanaaaa, you gotta be more careful, ya’ knooow?” Hanako giggled as she carefully wrapped Osana’s ankle with gauze.

“It’s not my fault I fell off the track! Some weirdo tripped me!” Osana huffed, crossing her arms. As both of them grew older, very few things changed. But somewhere along the line, it was Hanako who grew to look after Osana. She couldn’t help but feel as if it were a way to pay Osana back for all of the scraped knees and popped balloons she had to deal with in their childhood.

“So you do admit that you fell? You said something about a freak accident when I asked earlier…”

“W-Well! These things happen! It still wasn’t my fault!” Osana fidgeted in her seat.

“I’m surprised you managed to walk on it all day.” Hanako hummed as she continued to wrap Osana’s ankle. Once she was done, she gave Osana’s leg a reassuring pat and began to pack up her first aid kid. “It’s not perfect, but it should hold until you get to a doctor!”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Osana sighed, wincing as she tried to rotate her ankle. “God, seriously...what was her deal? I don’t even _talk_ to her!”

“Maybe she has a crush on you!” Hanako stood up, playfully sticking her tongue out. Osana’s face twisted into a look of pure disgust and discomfort. Her expression was certainly sour enough to curdle milk.

“I’d literally, actually _die_ , thank you.”

“Aw, come on! You’re pretty! Who wouldn’t?”

Osana’s frown seemed to only grow deeper.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Hanako nudged Osana’s cheek. “Pleeeease stop frowning? Pretty please?”

“...Hmph.” Osana’s expression softened as she began to pout a bit.

“Okie-dokie! You’re all better now! Let’s get you back home!” Hanako grabbed Osana’s hand, happily swinging it as she dragged her towards the front door.  She suddenly paused, dropping her hand. “Wait! I forgot something!”

“Hanako,” Osana groaned, rolling her eyes. “I swear, if you tell your stupid brother--”

“No! That’s not it!” Hanako began bouncing excitedly in place. “Sorrysorrysorry! Okay, okay, um!” She kneeled down and carefully lifted Osana’s injured leg up. In a quick motion, she gave Osana’s ankle a kiss and gentle placed her foot back down on the ground. “There we go!”

Osana flushed bright red. Before she could open her mouth again, Hanako was back on her feet, their hands intertwined.

“Wh-what the heck was that for?!” Osana finally spoke back up, her voice squeaking a bit.

“What?” Hanako smiled, feigning innocence. “I dunno what you mean!”

Osana stammered for a bit before finally giving up with a sigh. She turned away, giving Hanako’s hand a firm squeeze. “You’re a pain sometimes.”

“Osanaaaaa,” Hanako giggled, returning the squeeze with one of her own. “What happened to ‘thank you’?”

“...Thanks.” Osana’s voice was soft and quiet. “For, um. That.”

“You’re welcome!” Hanako leaned in, giving Osana another kiss on the cheek. “And one for good luck!”

Osana yelped, stumbling a bit as Hanako began to lead her out of the door. Her facial expression soften as she leaned into Hanako, limping a bit as she walked.

She wouldn’t have been opposed to receiving one more.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello im a sucker for osanako please understand


End file.
